


We Will Try Again

by Mercury



Category: JOshua Dun - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt Tyler, car crash, hurt josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury/pseuds/Mercury
Summary: Tyler was asleep when the tour bus was hit head on by the semi. The impact shook him from his sleep, and soon he was facing a bloodied Josh.{Or, Tyler and Josh are in a car accident and it brings back memories they both had wanted to forget.}





	We Will Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> First TØP fanfic on ao3. This is all being done at three in the morning and on my phone so apologies for any typos.

Tyler was asleep when the semi hit the tour bus, crushing it like a soda can.

The impact shook all sleep from his mind and he was aware of a burning pain in his arm. But that wasn’t what hurt the most.

Tyler was facing a bloodied Josh, whose leg was bleeding and seemed shorter. 

He heard someone screaming and realized it was himself. That didn’t stop him though.

”Josh! Josh, you have to wake up!”

Sirens wailed in the distance.

”Josh, please!” 

Voices were yelling outside.

”Josh!”

Tyler’s voice cracked and he rolled out of the bunk he was in. Falling onto the floor he cried out in pain. Josh was now next to him.

The singer forced himself up, stumbling towards what used to be the front of the bus. The driver was in the driver’s seat, body lifeless and eyes staring unblinkingly forward. A crash from the door forced him to look away.

A firefighter was there, yelling and pointing. Tyler yelled back.

”I can’t hear you!” 

The man yelled louder and Tyler made out a few words.

”Drag... to... back...working there.” 

The musician nodded, filling in the gaps. He approached his friend’s mangled form, wincing when he saw his chest rise and fall much to quickly. Josh seemed to be covered in blood, from his brown hair to his white socks. The singer dragged the drummer, one handed, slowly, whispering encouragements.

”It’s going to be okay Josh.”

”We’re going to be fine.”

”I promise.” 

Once they reached the back door, Tyler watched from further back as a man swung an axe and shattered the glass. 

“Come on!” He yelled.

Seeing the drummer’s state, the fireman helped Tyler carry him out. 

The are was swarmed with paramedics, cops, and firemen. Josh was transferred to a gurney and Tyler was torn away from his best friend as the EMTs verbally forced him to lay on one himself. 

“Looks like a few breaks in the left hand. Bone looks shattered in the pinky...”

Tyler zones out as a flashback of that horrible night almost two decades ago. 

_“Shut up, boy!” His father roared, his harsh voice filling the car._

_“Chris!” His mother shrieked. A black Jeep slammed into their red Chevy before anyone could really react. Nine-year-old Tyler was trapped, screaming, for a total of six hours before someone found him._

”Tyler? Ty honey?”

Jenna rubbed his shoulder. White sterile sheets were pulled up to his chest and a blue hospital gown covered his body. His left hand was suspended, held in place by a metal sling. A white bandage was wrapped snuggly around it. 

“Josh?” Tyler croaked.

Jenna shook her head hesitantly. “I’m sorry.”

Tears streamed down his face as sobs wracked his frail form. The heart monitor, which he hasn’t noticed before then, started beeping faster and faster and faster-

_“Hi Josh,” Tyler said. Fluffy white clouds surrounded them._

_“Tyler! You’re here!” His bandmate gave him a goofy grin. “Where are we?” The younger man inquired._

_”Heaven.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one. Again, sorry for any typos, I’m on mobile and my mind is still tired sooo.. Anyways, any feedback is welcome, let me know what you think!


End file.
